falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter VIII: Equipment
Chems Medical Chems Antidote Doctor's Bag First Aid Kit Healing Powder Med-X Rad Away Rad-X Stimpacks Super Stimpacks Drugs Afterburner Gum Buffout Jet Jet Antidote Mentats Mutie Psycho Ultra Jet Ultra Stimpack Voodoo Clothing Armor Advanced (Enclave) Power Armor An extremely advanced version of powered armor. It is similar to the T51b designs, yet less angular and almost "spiked" in appearance. This armor is rare and generally only found among Enclave weapons caches and on Enclave soldiers. Weighs 45lbs. AC Bonus:'30 '''Norm. Resistance:'55% 'Laser Resistance:'90% 'Fire Resistance:'70% 'Plasma Resistance:'60% 'Exp. Resistance:'65% 'Elec. Resistance:'60% '''Special Bonuses: +4 Strength; cannot exceed 10 total Advanced (Enclave) Power Armor Mk. II An even more advanced variety of the already extremely advance power armor. It looks exactly the same as Advanced Power Armor, but provides a bit more security. If you thought Advanced Power Armor was rare, Mk. II is even harder to find. Weighs 50lbs. AC Bonus:'35 '''Norm. Resistance:'60% 'Laser Resistance:'90% 'Fire Resistance:'70% 'Plasma Resistance:'60% 'Exp. Resistance:'70% 'Elec. Resistance:'65% '''Special Bonuses: +4 Strength; cannot exceed 10 total Combat Armor Combat Armor is among the best forms of protection in the post-War Wasteland. Although extremely expensive, the protection value of this armor and its variants is surpassed only by the few incarnations of power armor. Typically found in green. Weighs AC Bonus: Norm. Resistance: Laser Resistance: Fire Resistance: Plasma Resistance: Exp. Resistance: Elec. Resistance: Combat Armor Mk. II An even stronger version of the standard combat armor. AC Bonus: Norm. Resistance: Laser Resistance: Fire Resistance: Plasma Resistance: Exp. Resistance: Elec. Resistance: Leather Jacket AC Bonus: Norm. Resistance: Laser Resistance: Fire Resistance: Plasma Resistance: Exp. Resistance: Elec. Resistance: Leather Jacket, Combat AC Bonus: Norm. Resistance: Laser Resistance: Fire Resistance: Plasma Resistance: Exp. Resistance: Elec. Resistance: Leather Armor AC Bonus: Norm. Resistance: Laser Resistance: Fire Resistance: Plasma Resistance: Exp. Resistance: Elec. Resistance: Leather Armor Mk. II AC Bonus: Norm. Resistance: Laser Resistance: Fire Resistance: Plasma Resistance: Exp. Resistance: Elec. Resistance: Metal Armor AC Bonus: Norm. Resistance: Laser Resistance: Fire Resistance: Plasma Resistance: Exp. Resistance: Elec. Resistance: Metal Armor Mk. II AC Bonus: Norm. Resistance: Laser Resistance: Fire Resistance: Plasma Resistance: Exp. Resistance: Elec. Resistance: T51b Power Armor AC Bonus: Norm. Resistance: Laser Resistance: Fire Resistance: Plasma Resistance: Exp. Resistance: Elec. Resistance: T51b Power Armor, Hardened AC Bonus: Norm. Resistance: Laser Resistance: Fire Resistance: Plasma Resistance: Exp. Resistance: Elec. Resistance: Other Bridgekeeper's Robes Purple robes once owned by a particularly clever Bridgekeeper. For some (possibly supernatural) reason, they endow the wearer with the same benefits as regular Combat Armor. This set of robes is one-of-a-kind and their origin is shrouded in MYSTERY. (see Combat Armor above for statistics) Vault Suit A form-fitting blue jumpsuit emblazoned with the wearer's Vault number across the back. These were standard issue to all inhabitants of the Vaults. Food Alcohol Beer Booze Gamma Gulp Beer Roentgen Rum Rot Gut Scotch Vodka Whiskey "Benign" Edibles Ant Meat Box of Noodles Brahmin Steak Bubblegum Cheezy Poofs Cram Dandy Boy Apples Dog Meat Fancy Lads Snack Cakes Fruit Iguana-on-a-stick Meat Jerky Mirelurk Cakes Mirelurk Meat Nuka-Cola Nuka-Cola Quantum Nukalurk Meat Potato Crisps Salsbury Steak Squirrel on a Stick Strange Meat Yoa Gui Meat Yum Yum Devilled Eggs Miscellaneous Home and Garden Leaf Blower Vacuum Cleaner Junk Scrap Metal Parts Conductor Lawnmower Blade Sensor Module Usefull Items Stealth Boy Weapons Melee Weapons Baseball Bat Brass Knuckles Cattle Prod Chinese Officers Sword Combat Knife Min. ST: 2 W: 2 lbs. Dmg: (1d8+2)+MD Rng: 1 AP S: 3 T: 4 B: N/A Knife Min. ST: 2 W: 1 lbs. Dmg: 1d6 + MD Rng: 1 AP S: 3 T: 4 B: N/A Machete Police Baton Power Fist Ripper Sledgehammer Spear Min St: 4 W: 1 lb. Dmg: (1d10+7) + MD Rng: 1 AP S: 4 T:5 B: N/A Super Sledge Thrown Weapons Bottlecap Mine Frag Grenade Frag Mine Molotov Cocktail Nuka Grenade Plasma Grenade Plasma Mine Pulse Grenade Pulse Mine Small Guns Chinese 9mm Pistol The magazine holds 7 shots of 9mm ammunition. Min. ST: 3 W: 3 lbs. Val: 1500$ Dmg: +4 Rng: 22 AP S: 4 T:6 B: N/A Colt 6520 10mm Pistol The magazine holds 12 shots of 10mm ammunition. Min. ST: 3 W: 4 lbs. Val: 250$ Dmg: +4 Rng: 25 AP S: 5 T:6 B: N/A H&K MP-10 10mm Submachine Gun The magazine holds 30 shots of 10mm ammunition. Min. ST: 5 W: 5 lbs. Val: 1000$ Dmg: +4 Rng: 25/20 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/10 rounds F-N P90c 10mm Submachine Gun The magazine holds 24 shots of 10mm ammunition. Min. ST: 4 W: 8 lbs. Val:2500$ Dmg: +9 Rng: 30/25 AP S: 4 T:5 B: 5/12 rounds Pipe Rifle The chamber holds one 10mm bullet. Min. ST: 5 W: 10 lbs Val: 200$ Dmg: +4 Rng: 20 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A .44 Magnum Revolver The weapon holds 6 shots of .44 Magnum ammunition. Min. ST: 5 W: 5 lbs. Val: 600$ Dmg: +10 Rng: 15 AP S: 4 T:5 B: N/A Desert Eagle .44 The magazine holds 8 shots of .44 Magnum ammunition. Min. ST: 5 W: 9 lbs. Val: 800$ Dmg: +8 Rng: 25 AP S: 5 T:6 B: N/A Colt Rangemaster Hunting Rifle The magazine holds 10 shots of .223 ammunition. Min. ST: 5 W: 9 lbs. Val: 1000$ Dmg: +4 Rng: 40 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A DKS-501 Sniper Rifle The DKS-501 Sniper Rifle is an excellent long range projectile weapon. Originally .308, versions chambered in other calibers are also common. This one has been re-chambered for the more common .223 round. The Magazine holds 6 rounds. Min. ST: 5 W: 10 lbs. Val: 2200$ Dmg: +2d4+9 Rng: 60 AP S: 6 T: 7 B: N/A .223 Pistol A .223 rifle modified and cut down to a pistol. This is a very rare firearm, obviously made with love and skill. The weapon holds 5 rounds. Min. ST: 5 W: 5 lbs. Val: 3500$ Dmg: +16 Rng: 30 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A 14mm Pistol A Sig-Sauer 14mm Auto Pistol. Large, single shot handgun. Excellent craftmanship. . The magazine holds 6 rounds. Min. ST: 5 W: 10 lbs. Val: 1100$ Dmg: +10 Rng: 30 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A Assault Rifle Chinese Assault Rifle Combat Shotgun Red Rider BB Gun Sawed-off Shotgun Shotgun Holds 2 rounds of 12-gauge ammunition. Min. ST: 4 W: 5 Dmg: +12 Rng: 14 AP S: 5 T:6 B: N/A Sniper Rifle Big Guns Light Support Weapon This squad-level support weapon has a bullpup design. The bullpup design makes it difficult to use while lying down. Because of this it was remanded to National Guard units. It, however, earned a reputation as a reliable weapon that packs a lot of punch for its size. The weapon holds 30 rounds. Min. ST: 6 W: 20 lbs. Val: 3750$ Dmg: +16 Rng: 40 AP S:N/A T:N/A B: 6/10 rounds Bozar The ultimate refinement of light support weaponry. Although somewhat finicky and prone to jamming if not kept scrupulously clean, the big weapon's accuracy and rate of fire more than makes up for its extra maintenance requirements. The weapon holds 30 rounds. Min. ST: 6 W: 20 lbs. Val: 5250$ Dmg: +21 Rng: 40 AP S:N/A T:N/A B: 6/15 rounds Fat Man Gatling Laser Mini Gun Missile Launcher Energy Weapons Alien Blaster Laser Pistol = Wattz 1000 Laser Pistol. = Civilian model, so the wattage is lower than police or military versions like the AEP7 Laser Pistol. The weapon holds 12 Small Energy Cells Min. ST: 3 W: 4 lbs. Cost: 1400 Dmg: 4d4+6 Rng: 35 AP S: 5 T:6 B: N/A =AEP7 Laser Pistol = The AEP7 is a military issue laser sidearm. It has greater stopping power, and a larger battery compartment, however, it's lack of extended focusing mechanism reduces its range. The weapon holds 30 Small Energy Cells Min. ST: 3 W: 4 lbs. Cost: 2100 Dmg: 3d6+9 Rng: 30 AP S: 5 T:6 B: N/A Laser Rifle Mesmetron Plasma Pistol Plasma Rifle Ammo Equally important than a gun, is ammo to fire from it. Ammo sets the base damage for a weapon, along with modifying how it interacts with armor. .223 FMJ Value: 200 Vol:50 Weight: 2 lb AC: -20 DR: -20% Dmg: 4d4 .44 Magnum FMJ Value: 50 Vol: 20 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: -20% Dmg: 2d4 .44 Magnum JHP Value: 50 Vol: 20 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +50% Dmg: 2d8+1 9mm Ball Value: 100 Vol: 20 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +10% Dmg: 1d6 10mm JHP Value: 300 Vol: 24 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +25% Dmg: 2d8 10mm AP Value: 350 Vol: 24 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: -25% Dmg: 1d6 14mm AP Large caliber ammunition. 14mm armor piercing. Value: 100 Vol: 20 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: -50% Dmg: 1d6 14mm JHP Large caliber ammunition. 14mm Jacketed Hollow Point Bear-Stopper rounds. Value: 100 Vol: 20 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: -0% Dmg: 4d6